One Evening
by To Do List- EDWARD CULLEN
Summary: Edward in Bella in Bella's room one night. BxE LEMONADE


One evening, I was lying on Edward's chest, trying to fall asleep, when I felt his hand that had been on my shoulder, slowly glide down my body. He pulled his hand forward and down, grazing my nipple with his thumb, I bit back the moan that was trying to escape the impenetrable barrier of my mouth. He saw my warm body convulse slightly, and ran his cool hands over my chest again. I trembled, both from his cold touch, and the amazing sensation.

He grinned and slowly slid his hands back down my sides. He slid his hands inside of my shirt, playing with my smooth, hardened nipples. He moaned and then slid his hands back out. I groaned from agitation, how could he start something like that and not finish it?

He smiled at me, and then pulled my shirt over my head, making quick work of the task. He began slowly massaging my mounds through the thin fabric of my dark blue, lacy bra. His long, pale fingers moved to my back, and in one fluid movement, had disconnected my bra from my skin. Free from their restraints, my nipples were then begging for Edward's cool mouth to be placed around them.

Almost as if he could read their nonexistent minds, his marble hard, ice-cold mouth roughly flew down to my breasts, as he began suckling on them like a baby. I began moaning and shaking underneath him. I could feel his rather large penis growing harder and pushing into my thigh. I tried shifting so that it was very close to my now slick folds, but whenever I would position myself, he would do the same, just keeping his penis pressed into my thigh, or stomach.

Whichever breast he was not currently nursing on, not like it could give him any real type of nourishment, he was massaging in his other hand. He reluctantly let go my breasts, moving his hands to my slick folds. He slowly circled my inner lips with his fingers, using his other hand to lightly flick my clitoris. I shook from the tension growing slowly in my stomach.

I gasped when one of his fingers slid inside of me. I was sure that he felt my walls tighter around his finger. He slid another finger in, and slowly began pumping them in and out of me. I had never been gladder for his long, cool, hard fingers. They provided the most amazing sensation, as they began to explore the insides of my most private areas, that I would share with no one but him.

I could feel his erection getting wider, and I knew that he was about to come. I could feel the familiar tightening inside of the deepest bowels of my stomach.

"Bella, you want to come, don't you?"

I nodded at him, and felt my walls squeezing around his hands so hard that it would've broken the hand of any normal person. But Edward was not any normal person. He was my vampire lover. And it took times like this for me to truly, and deeply believe that there was no way that a creature like this was destined to Hell.

After I came, his jeans clung even tighter to an impressively large part of the male anatomy. My warm, sweet fluid pooled into his now cupped hands, that he'd expertly gathered it into his hands. He pulled his hands up to his mouth, and drank the pool of my fluid, for a few moments.

I quickly undid his belt, and then slid his jeans from his long, lean legs. I slid his black silk boxers down, taking my time, knowing that I was pleasing him. I took him in my hands, slowing pumping him, as he closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the bed sheets.

I drew my long, narrow fingers up the underside of his shaft, and then bent my head down and kissed his head. I surprised him my quickly taking him in my mouth, something I had not done before. I bobbed my head up and down; taking what parts of him that wouldn't fit in my mouth (and that was a lot of him!) into my hands, moving my hands and mouth in a syncopated rhythm, as he began writhing underneath me.

I felt his member expand, and his cool semen was sliding down my throat. I swallowed and began to sit up.

Before I had a chance to move, he pulled my head up, and roughly kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips, and I was sure that he could taste himself on mine, but neither of us cared. I sat up, pulling Edward up with me. I locked my legs behind his back, and dropped myself down on him. I heard him hiss, as I dropped down. My breasts were bouncing up and down, directly into his face, but I didn't care. Tonight I was no longer the shy Bella; I was who ever I wanted to be. He whispered into my ear, his voice an octave lower than normal, "Bella, I am so close. You are driving me crazy."

That was the most I could take. I began writhing; ending my bouncing, and I felt the coils in my stomach unwind. I released onto him with the most powerful orgasm I had had yet. I soon felt him doing the same to me. We lay there for a few moments, him still inside of me, before he kissed my forehead.

"Sleep, my Bella."

He began humming my lullaby into my ear, and I quickly succumbed to the darkness of sleep.


End file.
